wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirt.woot
About shirt.woot.com What is Shirt.Woot.Com? :America’s most sensational fashion sensation! Oh, wait, we were thinking of those rubber wiffle-slippers everybody wears now. Shirt.Woot, on the other hand, is a web site that applies the Woot model to selling t-shirts: a new one every weekday at midnight Central time, sold cheap. The difference is, these aren’t somebody else’s leftovers. Woot tees feature exclusive, original designs that you can’t get anywhere else (hence the terms “exclusive” and “original”). So, are these going to be Woot t-shirts? :If you mean “shirts with Woot logos on them,” then no. If you mean “shirts exclusively about Woot lore like the Bag O’ Crap or LeakFrog,” then no. If you mean “shirts produced and sold by Woot featuring a wide variety of design styles and subject matter”, then yes, in that sense, you might call these “Woot shirts.” But the vast, vast majority will not be Woot marketing souvenirs. Believe it or not, the general public’s appetite for Woot-logo merchandise is limited. Can I use my existing Woot account at Shirt.Woot? :Yes. Not only is this easier for you users, but it allows us to say that Shirt.Woot has over 800,000 registered members on its very first day. Ah, the magic of statistics! Design & Production Who’s making these t-shirts? :Woot Tees are 100% cotton blank shirts. The designs are printed at Woot’s own printing facility in our Carrollton, Texas headquarters. Although the people who make them do sweat occasionally, Woot Tees are produced in sweatshop-free conditions. Who’s designing these t-shirts? :We’re constantly recruiting experienced, talented designers who don’t mind ruining their good name by being associated with us. Each day’s shirt description includes a little bit about that day’s artist, including links to their other work. If you like their stuff, you can check out what else they’re up to. Otherwise, some of our shirts will be designed by our in-house staff. Also, each Friday, we’ll sell the winning t-shirt from our weekly design Derby (more about that below). Can I design a t-shirt for Shirt.Woot? :If you’re one of those experienced, talented t-shirt designers we were talking about, contact us at shirt@woot.com. Tell us about your previous design experience, and include some samples of your work. We will look at every submission, but unfortunately, we might not be able to respond to everyone. Your chances are much, much better if you don’t act like a total jerk. What if I have an idea for a t-shirt, but no previous design experience? :The Derby is calling your name. That’s our weekly design competition, where users submit their own design ideas to a public vote. Every Friday at noon, we’ll open the floor for submissions. Our users will vote for the shirts they’d like to see sold on Shirt.Woot. Be prepared for fierce campaigning. Mud will be slung. Skeletons will be dragged out from your closet. The weak will wither under the strain. The following Thursday at noon, we’ll close the voting and tally up the results. The winning shirt design will be sold on the site the very next day. In one week, your design could go from idle pixels on your screen to a full-fledged, real-life Shirt.Woot tee. We hope you can handle the psychological and physical demands of your whirlwind fame. Our advice: stay away from the cocaine. It’ll ruin your career. Ordering & Shipping Why are the shirts so cheap? Aren’t American Apparel shirts usually expensive? :Yes, we do pay more to have Woot Tee’s made by American Apparel than we would for any other brand. No, they’re not refurbished (good idea though, we’ll look into that.) We simply have this compulsive need to sell cool stuff cheap. Much to our economic professors’ chagrin, Woot staff still can’t figure out this whole supply-and-demand thing. What size should I buy? :Before you give us your credit card number, you really, really need to consult the American Apparel sizing chart for men or for women, as appropriate. And then maybe go another size higher than that. They tend to run smaller than the typical shirts, with that streamlined cut that looks so good on 19-year-old hipsters. If you prefer the tentlike, billowing t-shirts so common these days, you’d better overestimate the hell out of your size. Can I buy shirts of different sizes in the same order? :Yes. After you take the plunge and click ‘I Want One,’ do some quick math to figure out the total number of shirts you’ll be ordering. Then specify how many you want of which sizes. If you want one large, one medium and one small, click ‘I Want Three’ and then select the sizes. But remember, you can still only place one order per day, for a total of three shirts, so choose wisely. What’s the deal with shipping? :Slow shipping is on us, via FedEx SmartPost. That’s our ”$0 shipping” option. If you’re cheap and patient, just let SmartPost do its thing, and your shirt should be in your hand in 5-100 business days. If you’re wealthy and impatient, we’ll ship your order FedEx overnight for our normal $5 shipping cost. Orders in by noon will be shipped that day. Orders placed after noon will be shipped the next business day. Choose your option on shirt.woot, and the site will tell you when you can expect your shirt to arrive. Don’t blame us if you’re one of those people who don’t bother to read things. What if my overnight order doesn’t arrive on time? :Not even we can control everything: volcanic eruptions, military uprisings, highway banditry, and simple mistakes can keep your shirt from getting to you on the promised day. Delivery attempts count – if we try to deliver your shirt and you’re not there, that’s on you. Contact us at service@woot.com, and if we determine that you’re right, we’ll refund your shipping charge. Woot regrets that we cannot go back in time and make things happen differently. I don’t like my shirt. Will you buy it back from me? :If your shirt is defective, or if we sent you the wrong size, or we sent you some other shirt by mistake, let us know at service@woot.com. If you just realized you don’t look good in orange, or you decided not to check the sizing chart before you placed your order, well, our impulse is to say that you got yourself a new washrag. I missed a shirt I wanted to buy. Can I still buy it? :You can, assuming you can find one at a garage sale. Or on eBay. Or you could check the current visual and textual catalogs of all available t-shirts maintained by Shirts on Sale to see if it's still in stock for $15. What’s this Day of Reckoning? :Some cultures believe that it’s the end of life as we know it. Content shamelessly ripped from http://shirt.woot.com/WhatIsWoot.aspx on 7/26/07)